Talk:Lupin Collection
Should Premium Bandai release the Lupin Collection? Yes or No? Let me know in the comments TRT92 (talk) 03:12, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Bit of a stretch? Some of the notes seem like they're just reaching into nonsense Maswartz (talk) 03:19, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :I added them for good reason because they can be references to popular culture (name references and subjects that the items that are based on featured in), superpowers (the power of the members and the collection), treasures (the collection themselves), inventors (since the show is based on past decades) and even academic subjects. TRT92 (talk) 05:06, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::You tried to link the "make bigger gun" to bane and the incredible hulk...you really should warm up before stretching that far Maswartz (talk) 05:27, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::A lot of these supposed "references" are really grasping at straws. The presence of a die does not automatically constitute an Ocean's Eleven reference Surrounded By Perverts (talk) 21:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Song references: Yay or nay? They seem like they make sense, though at the same time they seem too far of a stretch as well. I don't think Toei would think this deep into naming the Lupin Collection pieces (unless it's clearly stated that they did). What do y'all think? Should the song references be kept or removed? : I mean when you have an item name that can literally translate to "Jumpin' Jack Flash"... Feels a bit too on the nose to call a coincidence. The fact that people have been able to invariably find song names that match up with each Lupin Collection item says a lot. Besides, it's not like we haven't had weirder naming conventions, we had an entire series where every monster was named after an American movie. Bionichute (talk) 18:32, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : : : Some of the more recent collection pieces further reinforce this with one that can be translated to "Roll Over Beethover" and another to "Life in the Fast Lane" Jbevan70 (talk) 06:14, April 30, 2018 (UTC) AbsoluteKiller (talk) 02:28, March 22, 2018 (UTC) ::This article is locked but in the meantime you can add the references in this talk page until Toei conforms this. TRT92 (talk) 18:54, March 24, 2018 (UTC) I saw OhRed Hyper crystal storage in there. Danielchp (talk) 00:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::All Lupin Collections' names are song references: :::*Comme un cube qui roule (Like a Rolling Stone - Bob Dylan) :::*Allume-moi (Turn Me On - Mark Dinning) :::*Je vais t'habiller (Dress You Up - Madonna) :::*Qui a fait qui (Who Made Who - AC/DC) :::*Jack bondissant tel l'éclair (Jumpin' Jack Flash - Rolling Stones) :::*Tout ton amour (All Your Love - Otis Rush) :::*L'Orage électrique (Electrical Storm - U2) :::*Fais rouler Beethoven (Roll Over Beethoven - Chuck Berry) :::*Gros caliber (Get Big - Dorrough) :::*Guéris le monde (Heal the World - Michael Jackson) We're not adding that, sorry. Goseiger's Evil Spirits' references to sci-fi movies work because not only are they references by name, they share other similarities with the sci-fi movies in question which solidifies and substantiates these references. For instance: *Dereputa of the Meteor's method of hunting down the Goseigers is similar to the Predator's M.O. *Brajira of the Messiah's final design evokes the imagery of main character Sam Lowry's winged armor design from the film Brazil. *Makuin of the Blob's color scheme resembles that of the blob-like creature in The Blob. *Kinggon of the Bigfoot already has slight resemblances to King Kong. *Robogog of the 10-sai being a cybernetically enhanced human echoes RoboCop's backstory. *Metal Alice of the Agent's design evokes the image of the Maschinenmensch from the film Metropolis. You can tell there was enough intention for the Evil Spirits to be largely inspired by sci-fi films throughout history, and that's why these references stand. Besides, there's also the underlying theme of pitting science fiction against pure fantasy if you look at the Evil Spirits as well as the Goseigers themselves. However, for the Lupin Collection, while the English translation of the various piece names can be translated to seemingly fit song titles (given the flexibility of translation), not all of the Japanese and French names fit this as much as any of the potential English translations do: *The Japanese name for translates to "set me on fire". *The French name for Gros calibre literally translate to "large caliber". *The Japanese name for translates to "Jump like a lightning bolt". There is no mention of a "Jack" anywhere. If it was indeed referring to "Jumping Jack", then there would have been a mention of the phrase "ジャンピング・ジャック". Similar thing goes for the French name, which simply uses "Jack bondissant" instead of "Jumping Jack". *The Japanese name for translates to "chest full of love". *The Japanese name for translates to "let's beat Beethoven". Such discrepancies should be enough evidence to turn the "song name reference" theory on its head. If the song name references were indeed intended, then the Japanese names should have better reflected that (for example names like ジャンピン・ジャック・フラッシュ, 君は全部の愛, etc.), but it is apparent now that is not the case. There really was never a lot of thought put in when the producers named the Lupin Collection pieces, and that is how it would stand to be right here. Additional point: if, and this is a big "if", the producers intended to reference song names, why didn't they just directly give the treasures English names as well? Sure enough, Lupin was a French thief, but still. ...are you guys seriuosly that obtuse or are you just playing with us? Why in the hell would it even have Beethoven in its name in the first place if it wasn't a song reference. And no 'but still', Lupin is french, so the collection is french. How is that so hard to understand? One thing's for sure, they're more likely to reference a song then they are 'a type of crime'. Sheesh, some real geniuses running this wiki.KenjiKay (talk) 06:31, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Why would you think they're more likely to reference songs than crimes though? The Gangler are literally a band of criminals - it says right there in the name of their organization; it'd be more logical for the Lupin Collection pieces used by them to be a reference to criminal activities. Cripes, you guys really are that obtuse. Amazing. Well, have fun with that.KenjiKay (talk) 00:36, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry that my opinion and way of thinking is different from yours; I'm just trying to properly discuss something here, without having to take shots at anybody at that. At least having the monsters reference sci-fi movies as a foil to the angel/fantasy theme of Goseiger makes more sense beyond the apparent context than having references to songs just by name only. Fan interpretation can be left up to imagination, but there also has to be some form of substantial logic/credence to it. The newest Lupin Collection, "le rock du bagne", is named after an Elvis Presley song, "Jailhouse Rock", a song that is also known under the title.....guess what, "le rock du bagne". Exact same name. As weak as it may be at times, there is definitely a song title reference in Lupin Collection's names, if it still has a match until now, for 13 episodes straight. For the record, I'm not saying they must be added on the article, I'm just saying I'm on the side who believes there is a song title reference on Lupin Collection names XD Order (talk) 05:02, May 9, 2018 (UTC) They're very obviously referencing the english names of the songs and not the Japanese ones. Why would you even think that they're referencing the Japanese names? That's just full on ignoring the blatantly obvious because you don't like something. And yeah, Jailhouse Rock is one of the most famous songs of all time, its obviously a music reference. Bionichute (talk) 05:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) "The Electric Storm/L’Orage électrique" As all of the Lupin Collection pieces are homenage to the previous sentai, this item the electric storm has a resemblance to a Zyudenchi from Kyoryuger. I would add it but the page is protected so only admins can edit it. If an admin is watching this, could you add that this piece of the colection resembles a Zyudenchi from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger please? Mantor98741 (talk) 15:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey admins Why don't you unlock the page so others can add relevant informationOblivion9470 (talk) 00:26, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :Because editors were unable to constructively add relevant information, instead opting to edit war over trivia that doesn't belong. Since they cannot demonstrate responsibility, the page was locked. I have no reason to believe that they will behave if the page were unlocked, sorry. I get keeping it locked to prevent edit wars but could the admins at least keep it up to date? Maswartz (talk) 17:22, April 26, 2018 (UTC) I would also like it if the page was kept up to date.Oblivion9470 (talk) 04:09, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Additional fyi AbsoluteKiller (talk) 05:52, April 29, 2018 (UTC) There's two more to add admin-domo. There's two Lupin Collection. First is the wheel that is like Go-Roader GT and the second one is a golden Chrono Changer Spacers Can someone add the spacer coding to the last four pieces? (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 19:56, April 30, 2018 (UTC)